


Revelation

by AliceMontrose



Series: The Land Where Dragons Rule [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMontrose/pseuds/AliceMontrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor of Ardae acquires some interesting jewellery, and his bodyguard appreciates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This story takes place in [Delilah deSora](http://original.adult-fanfiction.org/authors.php?no=13352)'s "For Lord and Land" verse. Sadly, she has been MIA for a while now and her site is down, so I cannot provide you with a link to all her work. :(
> 
> A "The Land Where Dragons Rule" Stand-Alone Sidefic

"And you are absolutely sure this is what you want?" 

Master Ellis Lanley looked his latest customer up and down, still not believing what the request had been. He didn't know how he had come up with the idea, and didn't want to find out either. 

The man in front of him was tall for an Ardaen, and rather young. His face was hidden by a delicately-crafted mask, intelligent brown eyes looking at him from behind it with just a hint of superiority. The dark red hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, the end of which was lost underneath the heavy cloak the man was wearing. 

"Very sure," the nobleman assured him, tapping his fingers on the chair's wooden handles. "Now, can you do it tonight?" 

Master Lanley shook his head. He was sure this was just a passing fancy, and that the man would surely grow bored of it in less than a month. But it was impolite to refuse a paying customer, especially when that customer was part of the Emperor's court, and when said Emperor was just in the process of visiting your home city. 

He finally dragged up enough courage to look his customer in the eye. "I'll do it," he said. "But I'm warning you, it will hurt." 

The Ardaen snorted. "What do you take me for, a woman? If it hurts, it hurts." 

So Ellis Lanley led his strange customer into the back room, and did his job. 

* * *

Bryenn watched his personal bodyguard pacing around the room, dressed in his black and gold uniform and armed to the teeth, gloved hands clasped behind his back and dark eyes full of anger and concern. 

"How could you?!" Shayan snarled. "You just went away and didn't even bother to leave a note. What did you expect me to think?!" 

Bryenn pouted. "But Shayan..." 

"No buts. Look, you're too damn important to just do as you please and not bother with what might happen. You are the Emperor, not just another Ardaen nobleman visiting the city. Do you have any idea what they would do to you in Aquilae if they caught you in the streets unaccompanied? Do you?" 

"No, but..." 

He was once again interrupted when the Ventaen finally stopped in front of him and glared down. "They could have killed you, Bry. Regardless of your powers, if they caught you by surprise they could easily do away with you." Strong lean fingers dug into the Emperor's upper arms. "This is not a game," Shayan warned him again, before leaving the room with a guarded expression. 

Bryenn let him go, knowing he would be back by daybreak. 

* * *

Warm lips coaxed Bryenn from his slumber, and he opened his eyes to pull Shayan down on top of him. He had fallen asleep on the couch with a book in his hands, waiting for his lover's return. 

"Promise me you won't do this again," the dark-haired man whispered, his hands already busy pushing the light robe away from pale shoulders as he was placing gentle kisses on Bryenn's neck. The Emperor let out a low groan and caught hold of handfuls of dark hair as he tried to push Shayan away for just a moment. 

"Don't you want to know what I did while I was out?" he asked mischievously, making his bodyguard pull away and look at him. 

" _Do_ I want to know?" Shayan asked back, causing Bryenn to grin as he pushed his lover toward the bed. Now that his strength was back, he could physically overpower Shayan, although the Ventaen was faster and knew more dirty tricks then the young Emperor - which of course were employed to give the former mercenary an advantage whenever necessary. 

Bryenn waited until Shayan was sprawled leisurely on the bed before unfastening the gold-ornamented belt that held his robe closed and letting it fall on the floor in a flare of red. Having prepared for this moment in advance, he wore nothing underneath, and his 'business' in the city was displayed in all its glory. 

On the bed, Shayan's eyes went wide as he gaped at the sudden revelation. Bryenn giggled at the completely dazed expression on his lover's face. 

"So, do you like it?" 

The bodyguard had to swallow in order to be able to reply. "Is that for real?" he asked, leaning up on an elbow and holding up his other hand for Bryenn to come closer. 

"It is," the Emperor confirmed, clasping the offered hand as he placed a knee on the bed to allow Shayan a closer look. "It hurt like hell, too. I could barely hold back screaming. The man who did it thought I was insane." 

"You _are_ ," Shayan assured him, now carefully reaching out to touch his lover's new piercing and drawing out a small moan. "And he did tell you you'll have to wait for it to heal until you can have sex again, didn't he?" 

Two weeks? "Oh fuck!" 

Shayan grinned, pulling him down into his arms. He loved it when the Emperor talked dirty. "I'm sorry, dragonling, but otherwise it could get infected. And you don't want that to happen, do you?" 

Bryenn shook his head vigorously. No, he definitely didn't want his cock to get infected. 

"Good boy. Now, it seems we'll have to think of a different form of entertainment for tonight." Then Shayan licked his lips and graced his lover with one of his devilish smiles. "Think of this... as practice for what will happen later." 

Bryenn shuddered. He was in deep trouble. 

* * *

**~ The End ~**  


* * *


End file.
